Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a Man-Machine Interface (MMI), and more particularly, to electronic apparatuses and methods for providing an MMI in which user operations in real space are corresponding to operations in virtual space.
Description of the Related Art
To an increasing extent, display screens are being used for electronic apparatuses, such as panel PCs, mobile phones, multimedia players, portable gaming consoles, etc. A Man-Machine Interface (MMI) may be a graphical interface displayed on a display screen and a user may interact with an electronic apparatus via certain hardware input units coupled thereto or therein, such as a touch pad, keyboard, mouse, etc. Alternatively, a display screen may be incorporated with touch sensors for detecting contacts of objects on the display screen, so that users may interact with the electronic apparatus by using pointers, styluses, fingers, etc., to manipulate the MMI on the display screen.
However, most MMIs employed with either hardware input units or touch sensors are provided as two-dimensional (2D) operation interfaces. Since more and more applications are requiring 3D user operations, it is therefore desirable to have an MMI which is capable of providing flexible 3D user operations with efficient calibrations.